Light switches in the home and other locations are generally placed at a height above the floor which is convenient to the average size, physically able adult. The installers of such light switches customarily give little thought to the needs of others, such as children or extremely short adults, those confined to a wheelchair or who may have difficulty in raising their hands for physical or other reasons, etc.
As a result, it has been necessary to provide some means of operating such switches from a point closer to the floor of the structure. Various solutions to the problem have been developed and will be noted in a discussion of the prior art following, but none provide all of the advantages of the present invention.
The need arises for a light switch extension which components may be quickly and easily installable to a light switch and the adjacent wall, and which provides good stability and security for the device. Moving parts must be enclosed for additional stability and security, to preclude inadvertent dislodging of the device by a small child or other person. In addition, luminescence is desirable to assist a person in locating the extension in the dark.